Minx Elfin
Minx Elfin (also known as Elfin Version 2) is a Bakugan, and the evolution of Elfin. Information Description Minx Elfin is the evolution of Elfin. She now has twisting hair and a huge heart pattern on her chest. Also, she has a magic stick that lets her change her attribute. So far, she can change into the Darkus and Ventus attributes or back to Aquos.In Darkus mode she has a black colored mask shape over her face, and rope like hair. In Ventus form she is the same as a Aquos Minx Elfin but with wings and a different skirt. Different from her previous form Elfin, when Minx Elfin changes her attribute, her appearance is also changed not just the color. She also looks and acts like Sailor Moon. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Minx Elfin first appears when The Six Ancient Soldiers gave their attribute energies to Drago and the other Resistance Bakugan. Elfin gained Frosch's Aquos energy and evolved into Minx Elfin. She helps Cross Dragonoid and Magma Wilda battle Helios MK2 and won, although in the end it really came down to a battle between Maxus Cross Dragonoid and Maxus Helios MK2 after Elfin and Wilda were defeated. She had left on her own since her and Preyas had been arguing a lot and was almost taken by Shadow Prove and Prince Hydron until Preyas and Marucho rescue her. Minx Elfin and Preyas later battled against Dryoid and MAC Spider. When Preyas nearly got hit by Shadow's MAC Spider's ability: 'Spider Cannon,' she sacrificed herself to save Preyas, losing the Aquos Attribute Energy. Preyas became enraged, and fiercly defeated Shadow's MAC Spider and Hydron's Dryoid. After the battle Elfin and Preyas argued about Preyas admitting his feelings about her. In "Virtual Insanity," Minx Elfin called Marucho "Master". She later battles Aluze and Mac Spider along with Midnight Percival, but they both lose, thanks to Professor Clay's cheat in which their Gs would automatically revert to their base level. in the Mother Palace In episode 45, once Spectra returns for yet another rematch, she encourages Drago along with Ancient Nemus, Midnight Percival, Magma Wilda, and Master Ingram. In episode 51, she fought the Alternative with the rest of the Resistance, and later in episode 52 they managed to destroy it. ; Ability Cards * Chatty Clatter: Adds 300 Gs to Minx Elfin. (Aquos) * Ding Dong Ditch: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. (Aquos) * Ripple Trap: Nullifies and blocks the opponent's abilities. (Aquos) * Hyper Bubble Shield '(''Mega Blue Shield): Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to each of your Bakugan. (Aquos) * '''Super Moon-bow: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Minx Elfin. (Darkus) * Sky Hearty: Reflects the opponent's ability. (Ventus) * Wing Harrier: Adds 400 Gs to Minx Elfin. (Ventus) Game Minx Elfin may be in the special attack series because of her attribute changing abilities. Gallery Anime File:Melfin.jpg|Minx Elfin in Ball Form (open) File:Melfin00.jpg|Minx Elfin's first appearance in episode 27 004.PNG|Minx Elfin about to change Attributes File:Melfin-darkus.jpg|Darkus Minx Elfin File:Melfin-darkus00.jpg|Darkus Minx Elfin File:007.PNG|Ventus Minx Elfin File:006.PNG|Ventus Minx Elfin File:IMG000099.jpg|All Resistance Bakugan Minx Elfin Center Left Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Unreleased Bakugan